Take This Sabbath Day
OSCAR WINNERS MARLEE MATLIN, KARL MALDEN GUEST-STAR -- After the Supreme Court refuses to stay the execution of a Federal prisoner convicted of killing two drug kingpins, President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) must decide whether or not to commute his sentence in less than 48 hours, so he calls upon his sagacious childhood priest (guest star and Oscar winner Karl Malden) for guidance. Meanwhile, even Toby (Richard Schiff) feels the heat over the controversial issue when he hears a sermon on capital punishment from his rabbi (guest star David Proval). Elsewhere, a deaf, combative campaign manager (guest star and Oscar winner Marlee Matlin) adamantly seeks an audience with the President when her Democratic congressional candidate has purposely been underfunded by his party before the upcoming election to unseat an incumbent. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Star :Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas'First appearence of Joey Lucas, who becomes a recurring character throughout the show :Karl Malden as 'Father Thomas Cavanaugh Recurring cast :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman :Renee Estevez as Nancy Guest Starring :Noah Emmerich as Bobby Zane :David Proval as Rabbi Glassman :Felton Perry as Jerry :Herb Mitchell as Justice Co-Starring :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Ellen Sugarman as Cantor :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Joe Cosgrove as Peter Hayes :Richard Gross as Bailiff :Juan A. Riojas as Secret Service Agent :Carmela Rioseco as Sophia Cruz Quotes Trivia *The small bible used by Karl Malden's character is the same one he used in On the Waterfront (1954).Karl Malden: A life on screen (July 2009) *Richard Schiff argued to Sorkin and Lawrence O'Donnell Jr. that Charlie Young should not rollback his statement that he himself would kill his mother's murderer, as Schiff found the notion of revenge interesting in the exploration of that character. *This is one of the few episodes of the series without a "Previously on The West Wing" montage. *In the DVD commentary, it is mentioned that Allison Janney was very sick during the shooting and had trouble getting through one scene. Luckily her character was supposed to be very upset in that episode. After the president's plane lands and they get into the car you can hear and see her sneeze. ERRORS *During Toby's discussion with his Rabbi, the Rabbi's arm position over the back of the pew changes repeatedly between shots. *Joey Lucas states she is running a campaign against a conservative Republican who supports "amending the Bill of Rights to prohibit burning an American flag." The Bill of Rights are the first ten amendments to the Constitution. He can support amending the Constitution but not the Bill of Rights. We should keep in mind, however, that the purpose of such an amendment is to alter the breadth of the first amendment. *At the end of the episode Father Tom says that Jed was sent "a priest, a rabbi and a Quaker", however he has not met Toby, nor Joey Lucas, so could not know that Jed had spoken to people of two other faiths before talking to him. Although, it is possible he could have been briefed on the situation out of scene."The West Wing" Take This Sabbath Day (2000) — Trivia copied from IMDb Photos 114.png 114oval.png 114bartlet.png 114priest.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1